Vancomycin is a glycopeptide antibiotic represented by the following structural formula (I):

Vancomycin is used in the prophylaxis and treatment of infections caused by Gram-positive bacteria. Vancomycin is used in the treatment of methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) and Methicillin-susceptible Staphylococcus aureus (MSSA), and to treat patients who are penicillin-resistant. Vancomycin HCl is commercially available inter alia, as a frozen premixed formulation, which can be used for intravenous administration after thawing.
Vancomycin exhibits premature degradation after reconstitution of the lyophilized product. Vancomycin is stable in water for approximately 24 hours after reconstitution, and is therefore, not suitable for long-term storage in liquid form. There is a need for vancomycin formulations with increased stability. The present invention addresses this need.